percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sinister Four: Chapter 4
Melody's P.O.V I followed my father to the bed, It was quite tiring for Josh, especially when he has been nearly claimed by the monsters on the previous battle. I could tell that he isn't feeling very well since he immediately fell asleep again once he ate breakfast. I slipped onto his bed and hugged him. "So, Father...." I began. "What happened back there?" Josh's eyes was about to close when I asked him that question. He opened them again and told the the story about the monsters that he saw on the Brooklyn bridge. He saw a lot of monsters, and he told me that he tried to do a sneak attack on the monsters but was unaware of his situations so he kind of got caught in a peril. I sort of expected that answer, and that's why I light up a very bright flare. It is to let him know that the town is this way, and the fact that this section of the city is clean. I then told him about the quite dim ball of light that I saw back then, and that's how I found him. "So, I come and rescue you. If you hadn't made the last effort to make the ball of light and throw it up in the sky, I doubt that you wouldn't here by now." I concluded. Josh nodded, and his eyes closed. I kissed my dad's forehead. "Sleep tight, Dad!" I said, before heading to the magic arena. Once I got to the magic arena, I practiced with my moderate class magic, how to cast a spell on a group of people, and I closed my eyes and imagined my mana flowed through some people in Camp Jupiter. I was looking at Camp Jupiter, and I saw Reyna, Bella, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and other Roman campers. I saw the second wave of monsters are already a few hundred meters away from Camp Jupiter, and I imagined that the monsters are thrown in random directions. This effort makes me dizzy, since I have not done this before. I snapped to reality, and my knees buckled. Thankfully I wasn't blacking out, so I quickly stood up again and focus on the magic I done earlier. I received visions from the bird's eye view, and saw the monsters are in quite disarray. They started attacking each other until Gaea herself interferes. "My children." Gaea said harshly. "Settle your weapons down!" Then the giants put their weapons down. "You have brought a disgrace on us! I had ordered you to attack Camp Jupiter and..." Just then, Gaea is sniffing the air. "What is this.... I had never sensed this presence before." Gaea had just sensed my presence and I had to snap out of it before Gaea found me. So I snapped out of my visions and I am back in my plexiglass chamber magic arena. I hope that I bought the Roman campers enough time for them to further prepare, since they still need time to prepare. I looked at my wristwatch. It's already 11:30 AM and Josh has went back to sleep. I come over to Hyperion's cabin and found Josh still asleep. I poked him just below the armpit and Josh began to squirm around. He is definitely tired, from just the movement. "Uhh..." Josh moaned. "Where.... am I?" "You're in your cabin, Father." I simply told him. "Wakey wakey." Josh stretched his arms wide horizontal across his shoulder and bring it up all the way up. I could see his armpit showing, because he is wearing his sleeveless shirt. I held his shoulder and Josh shrugged his shoulder a little and started rolling his shoulders. Then he got up and yawned. I waited and waited until Josh noticed me and waved at me. I waved at him back and took his hand and goes out of the cabin. Josh's P.O.V The first thing that I look for is the bright sun. I was eager to sunbathe after being exhausted in the night's battle, and the best place is at the floating pool's chair. I went to the ladder while Melody is going to be practicing her magic in the magic practicing arena. I climbed the ladder and went to the part where the sunlight is directly shining at. Fortunately, Mary was there too, but she wasn't sunbathing. She actually sit on the part of the pool where the shades are. The chairs resembles one of the chairs that are found on beaches where people go and sunbathe. I walked towards Mary, and when Mary saw me, she waved at me. I waved at her too, and I took my clothes off and went to the chair that where the sunlight is directly staring at, and relaxed there. I could feel the warm sun's rays hitting my skin, warming and giving me energy. I kept staying under the sun for a couple of minutes. I glanced beside me, and noticed that Mary is still there. I noticed that Mary has gotten taller since the last year I saw her. I kinda wondered how big Atlas' cabin could be for Mary if Mary is as big as she is right now. I kept relaxing to the point where I almost slept. I opened my eyes a few minutes later and found Mary sat closer to me, and it looks like Mary had moved the wide blue shade with her, but the blue shade didn't interfere with my sunbathing session, since it doesn't block the sunlight's path to me. I looked left and right, and finally I was in the mood for swimming. I realized that I was in my swimming suit, so no need for change of clothes. I proceeded to plunge into the water and swam directly to the bottom. I strapped myself some sandbag weights on my waists that is about 10 kg and stayed at the bottom of the pool with my eyes closed, meditating. I thought about the monsters that are attacking Camp Jupiter. Apparently, they are in complete disarray, and Gaea was trying to recover their forces. A large portion of the army that was about to attack Camp Jupiter had disappeared. Gaea was very furious about this, and just then Nadine appeared beside her. "What's wrong, sis?" Nadine asked. "My children, and my armies had failed to assault the Camp! And the assault hasn't even started yet!" Just then, the vision of the failed assault on Camp Jupiter is no more, and it switched to Mount Othrys. As usual, Atlas is holding the sky, and the titans are in a council, deciding whether they should participate in this war or not. If yes, then whose side are they going to choose, and so on and so forth. Then my vision snapped back to reality, and looked at my underwater surroundings. I saw Melody and Stella walking towards the pool through the glass floor. I knocked on the glass floor gently and waved at them. Melody and Stella waved back and they continued doing what they were about to do. I guess that according to where they are heading, they might be heading to the swordfighting arena. I feel my body pleading for breath. I checked my stopwatch and it turns out that I had been underwater for 7 minutes and 30 seconds. I managed to fought my body's response to surface and breathe. This time, I am determined to stay underwater for 10 whole minutes 20 meters below the surface. It's a challenging feat, but I have to be able to do it or else I won't be able to fulfill the prophecy, which says that most of the battles will take place underwater. I was shaking lightly and managed to take off the 10 kg waist sandbag weights off my waist, but I still managed to hold onto the sandbag. My body is fighting furiously for air, and this is about 9 minutes I am underwater. I clamped my mouth with my hands as I tried to get to my target. I let go of the sandbag weights and slowly ascending to the surface. I looked at the watch, and I was very determined to go for 10 minutes. It was only a few seconds left, and I had never experienced that my body had even been deprived by Oxygen this much before. Once the stopwatch says 10 minutes, and I was just 1 meters from the surface, I rose to the surface and gasped and coughed and went to the rim of the pool. I shakily climbed the rim as I panted very heavily. I was on my knees, overtrained and had reached the target goal. I looked shakily at my left, still panting heavily, and saw Mary still sitting down in the shade. I shakily climbed out of the pool and collapsed. Mary immediately saw me and quickly got out of her chair and picked me up. Mary placed me beside her chair, and I was looking very disoriented, and Mary was worried. "Are you alright?" Mary asked. "Yeah..." I took a gasp of breath as soon as I said that. I was still panting, and after a couple of minutes, my panting had reduced to normal breathing. I got off the pool and grabbed some additional sandbag weights with me and climbed down. I go to the swordfighting arena and put down the sandbag weights near the entrance to the arena and started training. I sliced and hacked the dummies furiously, just what I used to do with an army of monsters. I was training my speed, agility and strength. One of the disadvantages that I have is that I am small, smaller than the rest of the campers in my age, so I have to make up for it in agility, intelligence and endurance. But what I'm missing is situational awareness. I should be more aware for ambushes. That's when I realized that Clarisse is behind me. Clarisse clapped my back, and this time with more force than the last. I feel myself lurch forward and fell on the ground in the swordfighting arena. My back really hurt, but it never hurt like this. I clutched my back in pain. "How's it going, Joshy?" Clarisse asked. "Not... good...." I said, and Clarisse asked why. "In case you haven't noticed, you've been clapping my back all the time you meet me, and I don't know why but it hurts a lot. Please, stop it!" I told her while clutching my back in pain. "Come on, Josh!" Clarisse told me. "It's good for your awareness training!" She said that as if she had just plucked that out of my mind. She was partly right. This is good for my awareness training, but that doesn't give her a reason to clap me in the back so very hard. "I know, but you don't have to do it very hard you know Clarisse." I told her. "Then how else you're gonna become aware of your situation quickly? The harder the clap, the more you will anticipate it." Clarisse added. "To the point of getting jumpy everytime." I finished. "Is that it?" "Yeah." Clarisse said. "But that's the whole point of getting prepared for a war, isn't it? To prepare for the worst." "Yeah, but sooner or later, you're gonna break my back." I told her. "Please, no harder clap than this one." "Okay." Clarisse said, and we both went to the swordfighting arena to train. I worked on my strength. Even though I'm small, I have to be able to fight effectively and have enough strength to just take down your rival, so I asked Clarisse if I can do a power struggle against her to improve on my power. She agrees and we stood face to face. Clarisse told me in order to have a better stance, I have to place one foot behind the other, and in this case, my right foot is behind my left one. There, Clarisse told me to push her. I pushed her with all of my strength, but it's futile. I was too small, and Clarisse didn't even move a bit. Clarisse was exasperated. "That's too bad isn't it? I guess you can't fight with sheer power. My advice is stick to your agility, Endurance and Intelligence. They will help you a lot. And I advice you to work on your awareness too." "Okay." I took her advice, and left the swordfighting arena. As soon as I was about to left the swordfighting arena, I noticed one of the weight measurers just a few meters away from the entrance. I decided to stand there and let my weight be checked, and it turns out that my weight had risen to 75 pounds. At least this is an improvement for me since I was being too small for quite a long time. I then left the swordfighting arena and grabbed the sandbag weights and I'm on my way to my cabin. Once I got to my cabin, I didn't realize I was exhausted until I put down the sandbags on the floor inside my cabin. I checked some of the sandbags out, and some have about 2-3 kilos while some are 4-5 kilos in weight. The three waist sandbag weights that had been sitting in my cabin now was 10, 20 and 30 kilos respectively. I wore these sandbag belts to make myself weigh more, so that when people pick me up, I would weigh like an ordinary person, but the downside is that I get tired quickly, which depends on how heavy the sandbag weights I am carrying. But I only wear them around Camp Half-Blood. I grabbed my bows and went to the archery range. I notched an incendiary arrow at the farthest dummy. It hit the dummy, and it exploded in a 20 centimeters radius. I looked at Mary, who decided to join the archery. She uses a specialized very huge celestial bronze bow for her size. She drew her bow and when she notched the arrow at the target, the dummy that she hits gets blown back and hits another dummy behind it, due to the sheer size of the arrow. If you ask me, this is one of the ultimate weapons that is going to be useful for the war of The Sinister Four. I was speechless. I hadn't known that Mary had a bow. I looked at her bow, and it was a grey one. I don't know how she managed to get that bow, but it's very powerful. Mary looked down at me. "It's a gift from my father." She told me. "He made it for me." "How and when did he made it? He was holding the sky." I asked. "When you're holding the sky at the demon war." Mary told me. "It gave my father more than enough time to make this bow. It's great isn't it?" I wished I had one like hers, but even if I had it, I can't use it because it's so huge compared to me. Nothing is special about my bow, other than the arrows itself. The arrows can only be used by me, and when other people uses it, it would be just any ordinary arrow to them. I drew my bow and aimed at the furthest target and released the arrow. This arrow was channeled to go through everything in its path, and as it hit the first dummy, it just goes through and made a hole in the middle, and keeps going through the dummies until it stopped at about the 4th dummy. It's Mary's turn to clap. "Well done! How did you do that?" "It's from myself. You see, the arrows I had are loyal to me. I can channel them to do anything I want. Perhaps it would be the same for your arrows too. I can make them into explosives, and other stuff." "Well, let's see what I can do." Mary said, and then she drew her big bow and grabbed her arrow and shoot one of the dummies. The dummy is knocked off its chains and the arrow continued to go forward. The first dummy was carried off by the arrow as it hit the second one, and it continued to carry the second, third, and so on and so forth. "This bow is really great!" I commented. "I wonder if it can go through thick solid blocks of steel." "We shall see." I told her, and I went to grab the solid blocks of steel that is just laying down in the archery range. It was heavy, so I asked Mary to help. She simply grabbed the block and placed it in the wooden bench. The block is a cube with 70 centimeters in length, width and height. It was made of reinforced steel which made it very hard. Mary took her position in her archery range, and she grabbed an arrow from her quiver and notched it into the solid block of steel. The result is devastating. The arrow penetrated the solid, dense steel just like that. With a weapon like this, it would be ideal to take down large monsters such as the clazmonion sow, sea lobsters, fully grown cyclops and other very large monsters. I am done with the archery range, and I was about to go back to sunbathing when I realized that the time is now 3 PM, which means the sun won't be as bright as in midday, so I go back to my cabin, and I found Melody waiting in her bed. "Father!" Melody said in urgency. "You won't believe what just happened!" Hearing Melody's tone like that was enough for me to feel anxious about the upcoming war, which will happen very soon. "What is it, Melody?" I asked. "The monsters are attacking Camp Jupiter! And they brought the materializing demons too!" Melody said. "I bet the Roman campers will be fine. They have strong defense lines." "No Father!" Melody said, as I sat down. "The Roman campers are being overrun, and they are heading towards our camp! And they are still attacked!" I got to admit, the Romans are suffering much more than us. It's because they only have the thick veil of mist that is shrouding the camp from view, not the magical barriers like Camp Half-Blood have. "We should welcome them, and to the Hermes Cabin." I told her. "No, I think the Romans need to have the cohorts system. Lupa can easily manage that." Melody said. I thought about this for awhile. "We need to tell Chiron about this immediately, that the Roman campers are coming here to take refuge." So, me and Melody went to the Big House to tell Chiron of Melody's Vision. As soon as we got to the Big House, Chiron opened the door before we even knocked. I could see the terror in Chiron's face. It's as if he had received a very bad news. "The Roman campers..." Chiron said. "They're overrun... and..." "And they're making their way here?" I guessed. "Yeah." Chiron said, and then he took out his conch horn and blow it. That got all the campers attention, because it's so loud that we have to cover our ears. "Go to the Campfire." Chiron instructed. "I will fill in the details later." Me and Melody nodded, and we both go to the campfire. As soon as we got to the campfire, I saw Jessica, Stella and Jarren. We immediately went to where they're sitting and discuss Melody's vision. "It was truly unpredictable." Melody said. "The Romans apparently haven't prepared fast enough for this war, and that's why they got overrun." "Shh..." Jessica said. "Let's listen to Chiron." Just then, Chiron cantered over the campfire, and gave his speech. As usual, he went straight to the point. "Now, as we all know, the monsters, giants and demons have been combining forces to wage war against the gods. It was until now that Camp Jupiter had been overrun by monsters." A lot of murmuring is heard within the crowds. "Now, I am asking you, to accept the Roman campers once more. We should be uniting one another and help each other out." Then, Chiron went to the long details of the war, and how he is assigning the Hephaestus cabin to forge more powerful weapons and made more weapons which can be added in our arsenal. He also told the Athena cabin to perfect their strategy, and there's one person who can do that: Annabeth. Chiron keep assigning roles to the campers as by now the training schedule will get more tighter and stricter as the Roman campers are coming, and I doubt how the roman campers are going to play the war games in this terrain and without the fortresses they need. But I'm sure that the Roman Campers will adapt to our games. Right now, I got the new schedule from Chiron, and now I'm supposed to be practicing magic with Melody. It's exciting, because I am eager to learn more spells, which might give me an advantage later in the battle. I got to admit that I wasn't talented in magic, but just the basics of the magic can turn the tide of a battle between an opponent. I went to the magic practice arena with Melody, and into the plexiglass cylinder arena. Melody then came in and closed the door behind her. "Hello again, Father!" Melody said. "Ready for some more basic magic?" "Sure!" I said. Melody is putting on her black gloves on her hands. She took a deep breath and exhaled. I did the same, and Melody grabbed my hand and directed me to the table. "Now, in order to do some magic wihout uttering the words, you have to deeply focus." Melody said. I took a deep breath, and exhaled, and continued to do the same thing and overtime, I began to get focus. "Good." Melody said. "Now, you can conjure a ball of light from your hand." I concentrated, and suddenly a ball of light appeared in my right hand. "Nice!" Melody commented. "Unfortunately for you, you don't have natural talent for Magic, so it would be very very hard for you." Melody's P.O.V I clenched my right hand and opened it and a ball of light appeared in the palm of my right hand. It was small, but it intensified into a brighter ball of light. I then clenched my right hand and the ball of light extinguished. I then told Josh to go outside the plexiglass and watch me here, and I cast a magic spell on the two swords on the table, and the two swords levitated and started sword fighting each other. It was quite a good magic to practice, because you can command the sword into doing its job for you in case you're overwhelmed by enemies. I checked the time, and it was already 4:20 PM, and it's almost time for us to go to wrestling. When I told him the next activity was wrestling, I could tell that it displeases Josh. Josh doesn't like wrestling since he got to Camp, and that's because he is smaller than the other campers. But I always told him that he is good in other things, and to work on that also. So, me and my Father went to the wrestling arena, and we saw Clarisse, Percy and Annabeth over there. Clarisse is demonstrating new moves for wrestling. Mary stood behind us, watching Clarisse demonstrating her newest move in wrestling. Clarisse is using one of the training dummies to demonstrate her newest move, which she calls 'absolute pinning down'. I'm not sure why Clarisse called it that until I saw the move. Basically, it was a move where the pinner pins the victim with the pinner's legs above the victim's face. Once the victim is in that position, the pinner brought their legs closer to the body and the pinner then grabs the victim's waist and/or back of the neck, rendering immense pain and immobility. Nonetheless, the move proved very deadly since the victim is basically pinned down with nowhere to escape. Josh's P.O.V Then, Clarisse told us to demonstrate on the dummy. I was chosen first, and she picked a small sized dummy just for me. I was told to demonstrate the move that Clarisse had just made. It was relatively easy since I got on the dummy's back and brought it down and put the dummy between my legs and my body, and I brought the dummy closer to me and pinched the dummy's back of the neck. If this was a real person, this person will have been incapacitated for sure. Clarisse gave a gentle clap in the back, as if saying a job well done and I walked to the back of the line. Next it's Melody, and Melody was asked to demonstrate. She did well on her demonstration and Clarisse did the same what she did to me, the clap in her back. It was quite a wait, but it took about 30 minutes to get through all of the campers, considering there's about 15 dummies that speeds up the waiting. Once all of the campers are done showing their techniques, the are dismissed and allowed 20 minutes of free time. But as soon as we are allowed 20 minutes of free time, a conch horn blew from the distance, which means that we have to gather by the camp fire. I walked into the camp fire, and as soon as we got there, it turns out that the Roman campers have arrived. Then, Lupa the she-wolf spoke to Chiron the centaur regarding the Roman stay for a couple of days. Chiron agreed, and Lupa the she-wolf instructed the Romans to build their cohorts. Meanwhile, Bella took this moment to approach me and hug me. "Oh, brother! It's been a long time since we've met!" I hugged her back. "Yeah. So you and your friends are building cohorts, right?" "Yeah." Bella said. "Temporary ones, but don't worry. We Roman legions can build things superfast." "Oh, ok." I said. "Good luck!" Then, I heard a scream from Lupa behind Bella. *Bella! What are you waiting for? Get to work already!" Lupa said in Latin. "Alright! On my way." Bella replied in Latin and went with her cabin mates. Chiron took time to introduce the remaining Roman campers, and among them were Jason, Reyna, Octavian, Frank, Hazel and Gwendolyn. There are a lot more, some of them are parents holding their babies, and others were in their 60s. I felt pity and shocked. Pity because some of the people had lost their legs or arms, and shocked because they're the oldest demigods ever seen after Daedalus. The Roman campers introduced themselves and we all shook their hands. It was a pleasant sight as I got new friends. Hazel and Frank should have remembered me and Bella from the demon war, but I'm not sure. So, Chiron took the liberty of giving them a tour, and we're off to our free time. In out free time, I met with Jessica, discussing about the upcoming war. But that was cut short when the conch horn blew again. Chiron and Lupa rushes both Greek and Roman campers to the campfire, as this one is a very urgent matter. Then, Chiron gave a brief summary of what's going on. "The monsters have arrived....." Chiron said, and he grimaced. ".....in very huge numbers." "Perhaps the same monsters that overrun Camp Jupiter." Lupa said, and her face showed immense anger. "Romans!!!" Lupa barked. "Prepare your weapons!" "Greeks!" Chiron stomped his hooves. "Battlestations!" Then, a mix of Greek and Roman campers rushed out of Thalia's pine. Mary was running next to the crowds of people, staying just a few feet from them to avoid trampling people. Then Mary stood at the farthest stance and I stood at where the Greeks are defending. "Get ready!" Chiron and Lupa said, as the monsters attacked. As soon as the monsters are close enough, Chiron and Lupa gave the order to attack the monsters. The monsters now are minor monsters, since the demigods kill them with relative ease. It was a winning battle, since only 1-2 campers lost their lives up until this moment and hundreds of monsters have been killed. Mary fired her solid blocks of arrows, and when it hit the monsters, it disintegrates almost a whole row of monsters. I used my incendiary arrows to incinerate the monsters. The monsters just keep coming, and the death toll for the demigods have reached 10, and most of them were Roman campers. Jason kept using his powers over lightning to call forth lightning from above to strike the monsters. Some of the monsters that I saw were not monsters at all. Some of them were Midas, Medea, Theseus, Oddyseus, and many mythological mortals that have been presumed to be punished by the gods. Now they're going for their revenge, and this is a good opportunity for them. So, I concentrated on them more, and fired one arrow at Medea, and when Medea saw the arrow was coming for her, she waved her hand and the arrows went to the side and missed her, but it hit Theseus and Theseus collapsed on the spot. I shot another arrow at them, and this time at Medea, leaning over a bit to the left. Medea waved her hand and the arrow went aside again, but this time it hit Midas square in his chest, turning him to a golden corpse, and after a few seconds, he disintegrated. "NO!!!" Medea screamed, and I took advantage of this moment to shot Medea. When Medea's back was turned on Midas, I fired an arrow at her, and just the moment I let go of the arrow, Medea began clutching herself like she was burning. She was screaming "Hot! Hot! Hot!" And Medea collapsed onto the ground. I looked on my left and saw Melody's hand extended towards Medea and she's wearing a glove and her bright hand returned back to normal. Now that's something that I didn't see everyday. I remember that spell was called 'Feedback', the ability to consume other people's magical powers, and in some cases, if their magical powers is strong enough, kills them, like Medea. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:The Sinister Four Category:Fan Fiction